The Deer's New Groove
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Animal Style and movie-spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove". It will be on YouTube On The Future. Cast: *Kuzco (Human) - Adult Bambi (Bambi) *Theme Song Guy - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *1st Guard - Vincent (Over The Hedge) *Old Man - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Man for Bride Choosing - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Brides - Stella (Over The Hedge), Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood), Cindy Bear,Georgette (Oliver and Company), Rita (Flushed Away) and Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic) *Pacha - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *2nd Guard - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Yzma - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Kronk - Blu (Rio) *Peasant near Yzma - Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) *Announcer for Pacha - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Kuzco (Llama) - Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic X) *Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Zazu (The Lion King) *Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Iago (Aladdin) *Chicha -Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chaca - Fifi (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Tipo - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Bucky the Squirrel - Timon (The Lion King) *Jaguars - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Misty The Llama - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Crocodiles - Tick Tock The Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Bees - Bees (Winnie the Pooh) *Bird Bingo -Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Waitress - Eva (Penguins of Madagascar((2014)) *Man giving thumbs up - Timon (The Lion King) *Chef - Manny (Ice Age) *Birthday singers - The Penguins (Madagascar) *Llamas - Various Sonic Characters *2 Men at Checkboard - RJ And Verne (Over The Hedge) *Woman with Pinata - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Children with Pinata - Young Simba, Young Nala (The Lion King), Young Kovu and Young Kiara (The Lion King 2) *Guards - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *Guard in Warthog Form - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Guard in Lizard Form - Rex (Toy Story) *Guard in Ostrich Form - Chicken Joe (Surf's Up) *Guard in Octopus Form - Luca (Shark Tale) *Guard in Gorilla Form - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Guard in Cow Form - Maggie (Home On The Range) *Kuzco (Turtle) - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Kuzco (Bird) - Nigel (Finding Nemo) *Kuzco (Whale) - Winnie The Pooh *Yzma (Kitten) - Shenzi (The Lion King) *3rd Guard - Spike (Flushed Away) *Bouncing Owner - Melman (Madagascar) *Yupi - Buster (Were Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) Scenes *The Deer's New Groove Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" *The Deer's New Groove Part 2 - Courage's Arrival/The Deer's Advisor *The Deer's New Groove Part 3 - Bambitopia *The Deer's New Groove Part 4 - Lady Kluck's Revenge *The Deer's New Groove Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *The Deer's New Groove Part 6 - Finishing the Job *The Deer's New Groove Part 7 - Courage Returns Home *The Deer's New Groove Part 8 - Demon Hedgehog! *The Deer's New Groove Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Courage to the Rescue *The Deer's New Groove Part 10 - The Transition of Power *The Deer's New Groove Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge *The Deer's New Groove Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *The Deer's New Groove Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *The Deer's New Groove Part 14 - A Hedgehog Alone/Friends, Finally *The Deer's New Groove Part 15 - Playtime at Courage's House *The Deer's New Groove Part 16 - The Chase *The Deer's New Groove Part 17 - Lady Kluck Confronts Bambi/Sonic *The Deer's New Groove Part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials *The Deer's New Groove Part 19 - Lady Kluck's Hyena Form *The Deer's New Groove Part 20 - A Whole New Groove *The Deer's New Groove Part 21 - End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") *The Deer's New Groove Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:YouTube Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Posters Category:Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures Category:Vimeo Category:Dailymotion Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Disney Movies Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 DVD Collection